The present invention relates to a system and method for allowing musicians including composer, arranger, instrumental player and singer to provide music data by stages to complete a popular song or instrumental music. The present invention also relates to a system and method for commercializing a completed popular song or instrumental music within the same system.
Recently a number of songs and music videos are uploaded to video-on-demand (VOD) servers such as YOUTUBE™ and amateur musicians are eager to upload their files to distribute their song, music, dance and other performances to the globe. However, the conventional VOD servers do not provide an opportunity for musicians to cooperate or co-work with each other. Nor the conventional VOD server provides an opportunity for musicians to get benefits by selling or promoting their own songs or instrumental music.